1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that detects an occupant of a seat and sends a signal to an airbag system or a seatbelt pre-tensioning system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an occupant detecting system includes four weight sensors disposed at four corners of a seat and an ECU (electronic control unit). Because the output signals of the weight sensors are affected by temperature, it is necessary to remove temperature-affected-variation of the signals. US2002/0134167A1 discloses an occupant detecting system in which a temperature sensor is attached to each weight sensor to remove temperature-affected-variation. Therefore, four temperature sensors are necessary for four weight sensors, thereby resulting in a higher cost and a larger size of the occupant detecting system.
If the number of the weight sensors is reduced to reduce the cost and size, detection accuracy of the system may lower when the ambient temperature changes in a short time because the temperature of the four temperature sensors may differ one from another.